


Coffee

by tinypatroclus (oneisforsorrow)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, barista Patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneisforsorrow/pseuds/tinypatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles is 19, fresh out the closet and all his friends are trying to set him up. During what he believes to be an innocent coffee shop visit with Odysseus, Achilles might end up getting more than just coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

It starts with Odysseus saying they should go out for a coffee.

“Not a date, you know I’m straighter than a ruler. I just thought we should celebrate.”

Odysseus was talking about Achilles coming out to all his close friends and family earlier that week. His father took it well. His mother didn’t. But that didn’t matter to Achilles, because most people were supportive of him. Nothing had really changed, other than his new feeling of freedom. And, of course, his friends trying to set him up with their gay brothers and cousins and best friends.

“Fine. But no weird gay coffee places, okay? I don’t know if they exist actually...”

The coffee shop Odysseus takes him to isn’t a weird gay one; it’s just a Starbucks, around the corner from their university Halls of Residence. For the time of day, it’s quiet, filled with a few students on laptops and iPads, coffee cups in one hand, phones in the other. Most look like they’ve pulled all nighters, judging by their unruly hair and dark circles beneath their eyes.

“Just a latte for me,” Odysseus says, sauntering off towards a table with two comfy looking chairs.

“Can’t you order for yourself?” Achilles grumbles, not loud enough for Odysseus – now at the other side of the coffee shop – to hear.

He waits in the queue, watching as the baristas bustle about making drinks. Some guy in front of Achilles takes a long time, just because he keeps snapping at the poor server because his drink isn’t coming fast enough.

“I’m sorry, sir, it’ll just take a few more moments,” the barista tells him, earning a rude sigh from the customer.

The barista is cute, Achilles thinks. He looks just like the coffee he serves, with caramel skin and hair and eyes the same colour as the black coffee he hands to the impolite customer.

“Have a nice day,” he says with a smile, despite the fact that the man scowls at him and gives no tip.

Achilles approaches the counter and gives the barista a genuine smile. He can read the guy’s name badge now. Patroclus.

“What an arse,” Achilles says quietly to him, catching a quick glance over at the guy with the black coffee who has just sat down in the corner of the room.

Patroclus giggles, his long, dark eyelashes fluttering. “Yeah, he is. Comes in a lot and he’s always bother. Now, what can I get for you, sir?”

Achilles blushes a little and quickly looks up at the menu, pretending that he hasn’t really decided what he wants just so Patroclus doesn’t notices the pinkness in his cheeks.

“A cafe latte and... an espresso, please,” he says after a while, searching around in his pocket for the cash. Patroclus smiles and takes the money, putting it into the till before saying, “It’ll be just a minute.”

He gives Achilles a little smile that almost makes the heart of the blond teenager melt. He keeps his eyes on Patroclus as he sets about making his coffee, while another server comes up to the counter to see to the other customers. Every so often, when facing the right direction, Patroclus will catch Achilles’ eye and give him one of those sweet, small smiles, making Achilles blush again and again and again.

When the drinks are finally ready, Patroclus just beckons Achilles over.

“There you go, sir,” he says, handing Achilles the drinks. Achilles doesn’t know if he should say anything more to Patroclus or not. Maybe Patroclus is just friendly like this with all his customers. It’s what he’s paid for, isn’t it? But, even so, it’s worth a shot...

“Sorry to bother you, but can I add an item to my order?”

“Sure, what would you like?”

“Your phone number.”

Oh, it’s cheesy. More cheesy than a pizza. Achilles wonders if he’s made a huge mistake when Patroclus goes quiet. Maybe Patroclus has a girlfriend, straight as can be. Or maybe he already has a boyfriend and hitting on him is totally wrong.

But then he laughs. And it’s so sweet. Sweeter than any coffee in the place. He looks like sunshine.

“Of course... sir,” Patroclus replies with a wink, scrawling his number on the side of Achilles’ coffee cup, then holds his hand up to his ear like a phone and mouths ‘call me’, making Achilles crack up with laughter too.

He heads off to find Odysseus, who is reclined in his chair, a smug look on his face.

“You knew about him, didn’t you?” Achilles says, setting the two cups down and lowers himself into his chair.

Odysseus blows on his coffee and takes an elegant sip. “Maybe I did... maybe he’s in my biology class and happened to have a rainbow pin on his bag. And, just maybe, I told him about you. But that’s all theoretical, of course...”

Achilles rolls his eyes at Odysseus and looks back over at Patroclus. Their eyes meet and Achilles feels warmer than hot coffee on the inside.

-

“Want a coffee?” Achilles jokes, watching as the waiter takes away their dessert plates. Patroclus shakes his head and pats his little stomach.

“I know you’re kidding, but even if you weren’t, I know I wouldn’t be able to have a single thing more. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

They’ve spent their proper date at a favourite Italian restaurant of Patroclus’s. He looks different out of his green apron and cap, now rocking the nerdy chic look with a waist coat over a plain white t-shirt that is tucked into his skinny jeans. Achilles noted at the beginning of the night that Patroclus’ butt looked particularly nice in those jeans.

“So you ready to go?” he asks, cleaning around his mouth with his napkin. Achilles nods and waves over the waiter again so they can pay the bill.

The air outside is cold when they step out and Patroclus shivers, despite the jacket he’s slipped on. Achilles steps a little bit closer to wrap an arm around Patroclus’s shoulders. Patroclus looks up at him, his eyes shining in the light of the full moon in the clear sky above them.

“Let me walk you home,” Achilles says and Patroclus nods.

“You’re a true gentleman.”

They hold hands as they walk, Patroclus’s smaller one fitting snugly inside Achilles’, the colours of their skin contrasting slightly, just like a swirl of cream in a coffee cup.

Patroclus lives in his own studio flat and Achilles insists on carrying him all the way up the five flights of stairs. They were both slightly tipsy from all the wine they’d had at the restaurant, after all. They stop outside Patroclus’s door while he puts the key into the lock.

“Thank you for tonight,” Patroclus whispers, tilting his head up as Achilles bends his down so their noses rub slightly against each other’s skin.

“Thank _you_ for coming on a date with me,” Achilles replies, moving a hand to brush some of Patroclus’s hair away from his face. Patroclus reaches up to press his palm to Achilles’ cheek, cupping it as he kisses him softly.

“Goodnight, Achilles.”

“Goodnight, Patroclus.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how Starbucks work because I never go so sorry if anything is inaccurate in that way.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
